


Storm Front

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "No." said Isildur's heir.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Storm Front

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Storms" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). If you wondered what the single word was in [Eye of the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030213), here you go. Unsurprisingly, it's not pretty.

The storm had threatened for some time now, building slowly but with dangerous intent. There would be no cover, and those within its reach would be swamped.

Thunder rumbled in Boromir's voice, anger and frustration giving him strength to say what he knew he must.

"Why can you not see, Aragorn? Take the Ring to Gondor, and we will prevail... destroy it and all that we are will fail, and our lands with us."

One word... that was all it would take. Just one, simple word.

"No." said Isildur's heir.

And with that one word, lightning-sharp, the Fellowship was shattered.


End file.
